


Warms My Heart

by nickloveshiskitten



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hybrid Louis, Kitten Louis, M/M, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, hybrid!louis, kitten!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickloveshiskitten/pseuds/nickloveshiskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Nicks mother is in town and Louis really wants to meet her so Nick sets up this whole dinner or whatever and he is super nervous because he wants his mother to like Louis. Extra points if Nick is overly affectionate with Louis during the dinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warms My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> really hope you like it!! enjoy!!

“Yeah, meet us there at 8…ye-…yes, mum that little French place…okay, see you later…yeah, love you too, bye.” Nick sighed tiredly, running a hand through his hair as he thought over everything that still needed to be done before they met up with his mother. You see tonight was the first night that his mother was going to meet Louis and Nick was still a little hesitant about it. 

The problem was that Nick’s mother didn’t fully know that Louis was a hybrid. You’d think that after enough phone calls with Nick fondly referring to Louis as ‘his kitten’ she’d be able to figure it out, but she didn’t; simply thought that it was a cute pet name for Nick’s totally human boyfriend. 

When Nick heard that she was coming to London he was adamantly against her meeting Louis - he honestly just wanted to protect Louis from the potential confrontation – but Louis wanted to meet her and practically begged Nick to set up a meeting. Of course, Nick couldn’t say no to his kitten and here we are, with Nick anxiously gnawing on his lip and Louis half-asleep and oblivious in his lap.

“You’re gonna bite your lip off, Nicky,” Louis teased before he yawned cutely, a little hand coming up to cover his mouth.

“That certainly would be a problem, wouldn’t it, love?” Nick carded a hand through Louis’ hair and smiled fondly when he started to purr and push up into Nick’s hand.

Louis made an affirmative noise and nosed into Nick’s palm lovingly, pressing a kiss to the center of it before looking up at Nick with those bright cerulean eyes of his. “What’s wrong, Nicky?”

“Just worried,” Nick answered honestly.

“About what?”

“Um, nothing of importance, Kitten.” Nick glanced up and eyed the clock before tapping Louis on the nose lovingly. “Besides we gotta go and get ready for dinner.”

“Yay!” Louis squealed, he rolled off of Nick’s lap and bounded toward their bedroom huge smile lighting up his face. 

Nick followed him at a much slower, more natural pace; a small laugh escaping his lips when he came into their room to find Louis on his tip-toes trying to reach the box his new dress shoes were in.

“Nicky, help,” Louis whined a pretty pout forming on his lips. “They’re too high.” 

“Of course, love. How about you go and get our suits out while I get them?” Louis simply nodded before grabbing the two plastic covered suits from the closet and pushed past Nick with a playful shove.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Nick muttered, reaching up to easily grab the shoe box off the shelf and setting onto the bed next to where Louis laid out their clothes.

“I’m going to shower really fast, think you’ll be okay getting into this?”

“Yes, Nicky.” Louis grumbled pulling the plastic covering away from his suit and pulling his pants off the hanger. Nick ruffled Louis’ hair fondly before taking his leave and heading to the bathroom.

After a nice, but sadly brief, shower Nick came back into their bedroom to find Louis fully dressed and tying the laces of his dress shoes.

“Don’t you clean up nicely?” Nick said with a small smile, beckoning Louis to stand a do a little twirl for him. Louis giggled cutely and spun around slowly, his tail swaying back and forth lazily.

“Can you do my hair in that quiv thingy you always do?” Louis asked, nuzzling into Nick’s bare chest happily.

“Of course, love, just let me get dressed first yeah?” Nick didn’t have the heart to correct him, and truth be told Nick absolutely loved when Louis scrambled up his words, it only made the kitten-eared boy that much more adorable.

“Fine,” Louis sighed, “but you better hurry up.”

*~*~*

Honestly, Nick had no idea why he was so worried. The second his mother’s eyes landed on Louis they instantly fell in love with him – Louis had that effect on people. So far the evening was going smoothly; his mother were totally captivated by Louis and listened to every one of his stories like it was the most interesting thing they heard. Truthfully, Nick should be a tad bit insulted because they were treating Louis better than their own son, but Nick couldn’t blame them, Louis was just irresistible.

“So, darling, how has my Nicholas been treating you?” Eileen asked, swirling the wine in her glass before taking a small sip.

“Nicky is good. He loves me and I love him. Right, Nicky?” Louis smiled and patted Nick’s hand happily before taking a bite of his food.

“Of course I love you, Kitten.” Nick said fondly, leaning over and pressing a kiss to the hybrid’s head, earning him more than a few strange looks from other guests.

“Aw, my baby Nick, all grown up and in love.” His mother cooed, taking out her phone and holding it up eagerly. “Smile for me boys, I want a nice picture to show your father.” 

“After dinner, mum, please.” Nick groaned, holding a hand up to block his face from the view of her camera’s lens.

“Alright,” Eileen laughed, snapping a quick one of Louis eating before putting her phone back into her bag.

“So, how did you two meet? I’m pretty sure you never mentioned an interest in owning a hybrid, Nick.”

“Well, I found him actually. This brave little thing escaped from the shelter and was hiding out in the park. Long story short he followed me home and well, here we are.” Nick said with obvious heart eyes as he stared down at his boy, who seemed completely oblivious to the conversation going on around him, too focused on picking at his food to care.

“He’s certainly lucky, then, that you found him.”

“I’m the lucky one.” Nick murmured, so quietly that Eileen almost didn’t catch it.

“You’re hopelessly gone for him, aren’t you?”

“He’s my everything, mum.” Nick said honestly, the love obvious in his voice. 

And suddenly Eileen’s eyes were full of tears and a large smile on her lips. “Oh, it warms my heart to see you so happy, Nick.”

“Stop, you’re going to make me cry.” Nick teased, secretly grabbing hold of Louis’ hand from underneath the table. Louis looked up and flashed Nick an adorable little grin and tapped his tail against Nick’s chair rhythmically.

The rest of dinner was spent in a comfortable silence, with Eileen flinging a random question out at Louis and the waiter continually checking up on them. She watched them though, saw how gentle and loving Nick handled and talked to Louis. How Louis never ceased to have a smile on his lips, and how it grew whenever Nick touched him. Eileen realized that this little hybrid saved Nick just as much as Nick saved him. They were two halves of one whole, they completed each other. It warmed her heart to see her son so in loved and equally loved in return.

And when they separated later that night, after countless photos and hugs, she pulled Nick a little closer and whispered, “Marry him already.” She nearly laughed at the amount of shock written all over his face but simply kissed his cheek before turning toward her car.

“Bye, darlings; Nick be good to Louis, you hear?”

“Bye, mum.” Nick murmured, grasping Louis’ hand a little tighter in his own.

“Bye, Ms. Eileen!” Louis said giving her a shy, little wave.

“Oh, please, call me Mum, Louis. You’re family now.”

“Bye, M-Mum.” And Eileen smiled as she got into her car, because she could get used to that little hybrid calling her mum, and she could definitely get used to seeing all the love that was shared between those two.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna submit a prompt? go to my tumblr: nickloveshiskitten
> 
> Hoped you liked it and thanks for reading!!


End file.
